


Erlkönig

by st4rling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Bards Sohn Bain den Elbenkönig Thranduil zum ersten Mal erblickte, spielt seine adoleszente Einbildungskraft verrückt und vermengt Märchen mit Phantasien von Unterwerfung...  [inspiriert von Dains Bezeichnung Thranduils als "faithless woodland sprite"]</p><p>Warnung:<br/>Andeutungen von sexueller Gewalt (analog zum Gedicht). Aber keine Angst, Bain passiert nichts, er ist nur überdramatisch, Thranduil krümmt ihm kein Haar.  Versprochen! Thematiken: sexuelle Phantasien, sexuelles Erwachen, Pubertät, Masturbation, erotisierte Vorstellung von Unterwerfung/Missbrauch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erlkönig

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erlkönig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351344) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Für alle die den Text nicht (mehr) parat haben, hier noch mal zur Erinnerung: [der Erlkönig von Goethe.](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erlk%C3%B6nig_%28Ballade%29)

Die Mädchen kichern bei seinem Anblick, die Hände über dem Mund, als ob die Geste diesen unziemlichen Ausbruch frivoler Albernheit verbergen könnte. Stattlich, flüstern sie und: schön, verbessern sie sich, und Bain kann nicht anders als sie für verrückt zu erklären. Sein Vater – den sie neuerdings König nennen – ist stattlich. Seine ältere Schwester – die dann eine Prinzessin sein muss – ist schön. Aber den Elbenkönig mit solchen Worten zu beschreiben, wäre wie Kerzenflammen mit der Sonne zu vergleichen.

Als er Thranduil vom Waldland Reich zum ersten Mal erblickt, stockt ihm der Atem und eine Hitze breitete sich wie Drachenfeuer auf seiner Haut aus und mit brennenden Augen saugt er die schiere Pracht dieses Geschöpfs in sich auf. Seine Schönheit ist die Herrlichkeit des Winters, blendend und grausam und kalt. Nicht für einen Moment hält er ihn für hübsch. Man würde auch eine Klinge nicht hübsch nennen, oder einen Blitz.

Der Elb flößt ihm Erfucht ein, so wie ihm die Weite des Himmels und das Strahlen der Sterne Erfurcht einflößt, und während die Mädchen von seiner Schönheit schwärmen, kann Bain ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Er – der sich Smaug den Schrecklichen widersetzte, der half ihn zu besiegen – ist nicht nur überwältigt von Thranduils Gegenwart, er fühlt sogar das seltsame Bedürfnis, sich hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken, das Gesicht in der Wärme seines Mantels zu vergraben, als wäre er ein Junge von sieben Wintern, nicht vierzehn.

Still, Schwestern! möchte er rufen. Zieht nicht sein Augenmerk auf euch! Oder habt ihr die Mär vom Erlkönig vergessen? Erinnert ihr euch nicht an die Geschichten, die uns Großmutter erzählte, an dunklen, kalten Abenden, wenn der Nebel über den See kroch und die Wellen seine Geheimnisse gegen die hölzernen Pfeiler unseres Hauses murmelten?

Doch vielleicht spüren sie die Verlockung einfach nicht. Vielleicht betrifft sie sie tatsächlich nicht. Denn die Geschichte erzählt von einem Jungen, der sich an den Vater schmiegt – genau so wie es sich Bain gerade wünscht – um sich vor dem Ruf des Elben zu schützen, vor der Verführung, Versprechung und Drohung. Zusammen reiten sie durch die Nacht in einem verzweifelten Versuch, dem Zauber des Erlkönigs zu entkommen, doch vergeblich. Und genau wie der Vater in diesem alten Lied, scheint auch Bard, König von Thal, zunächst unbesorgt ob der Gefahr elbischer Reize und dem Wohlbefinden seiner Kinder, und er lacht nur über Bains Ausdruck des Unbehagens, und tut seine Sorge als verständliche und doch törichte Reaktion auf das Unbekannte und Fremde ab.

Aber Bain ist sich sicher. Er hat den Reiz des Elben von dem Moment gespürt, als er ihn erstmals erblickte, die Übelkeit erregende Leere in seinem Inneren – die doch nur Angst sein kann, was sonst? – und das nervöse Flattern seines Herzens. Er wird mich nehmen und mir weh tun, denkt er, und es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Und dennoch, als er sich Nachts zu Bett begibt, weckt der Gedanke aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund seine Leidenschaft, diesen verräterischen Teil von ihm, der sich seit neuestem bei jeder Gelegenheit, jedem Anblick rührt, sei es die unbedeckte Rundung einer weiblichen Brust oder die bloße Idee eines üppigen Hinterteils. Bain versteht, dass das Teil des Erwachseinwerdens ist, diese tierischen Triebe und das unstillbare Verlangen, und er hat bereits gelernt – bis zu einem gewissen Grad – die Begierden und auch das unwillkürliche Steifwerden seines Schwanzes unter Kontrolle zu halten. Alles was er machen muss, ist sich regelmäßig zu berühren, seine Finger um seinen Schaft zu schließen und sie vorsichtig auf und ab zu bewegen, langsam zuerst, dann schneller und schneller, bis er in seine Hand stößt, verzweifelt und schamlos, und er das Stöhnen und Keuchen, das sich in seiner Brust anstaut, kaum noch unterdrücken kann.

Doch jetzt kann er, wagt er dem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben, denn er fürchtet, damit sein Schicksal zu besiegeln, dem Elbenkönig Tür und Tor zu seinem Geist zu öffnen und ihn wehrlos seiner Willkür auszuliefern. Und so liegt er im Dunkeln und stellt sich starke, blasse Hände vor, die ihn niederdrücken, kühl auf der Hitze seiner Haut, und den Stahl-Geruch von Atem auf seinem Gesicht und das weiche Haar wie Wind auf seiner Brust. Er hat keine Worte für das, was er möchte, was er wünscht, dass er ihm antun möge, nicht den Fetzen einer Ahnung, und doch ist er hart, die Eichel lustfeucht, so angespannt, dass er fürchtet, die Idee seiner Berührung sei genug, um sich zu ergießen. Und als ihn schließlich der Schlaf übermannt, träumt er von Wäldern, vom Säuseln in dürren Blättern, von Gestalten wie Weiden und anderen, tückischeren Dingen, die in der Dunkelheit lauern.

Bain erwacht am nächsten Morgen klebrig von feuchten Träumen und trotzdem kein bisschen erlöst von der Anspannung, und nicht einmal der Eiseskälte seines Waschwassers gelingt es, das Gefühl von überreizter Haut und dem schlangenartige Sichwinden erneuter Erregung in seinen Eingeweiden zu mildern. Es scheint, als hätte der Elb seinen Zauber bereits gewirkt, denkt Bain, als er begreift, dass ihn das königliche Zelt unwiderstehlich anzieht. Er ist losgezogen seinen Vater zu finden, doch irgendwie kann er sich nicht vorstellen, wo er ihn antreffen sollte wenn nicht in Thranduils Gesellschaft – denn wer der bei Verstand ist, würde irgendwo anders sein wollen? Die elbischen Wachen lassen ihn ohne Fragen passieren, schließlich ist er der Prinz dieser zerfallenden Stadt, und obwohl er schnell herausfindet, dass Bard nicht dort ist, verweilt er dennoch. Er späht durch die Planen, begierig einen Blick auf die atemberaubende Pracht des Elbenkönigs zu erhaschen, doch das Zelt scheint leer, und bei dieser Erkenntnis entkommt ihm ein Seufzen, das genauso gut Zeichen von Erleichterung wie von Enttäuschung sein könnte.

Doch da wird die Zeltplane unvermittelt zur Seite gezogen, und Thranduils Blick fällt auf ihn, und Bain schnappt erschrocken nach Luft und er will davonlaufen, doch er kann seine Beine nicht zwingen ihn fortzutragen, denn die Augen des Elben sind wie Pfeile, die ihn auf seinem Platz festnageln, und wenn ihr Stechen schon grausam erscheint, so ist es doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Pein, die das Lächeln des Elbenkönigs auf sein Herz herabbringt: süß, roh, gnadenlos greift es danach, fängt es ein, sperrt es ein mit den dornigen Ranken liebestollen Rausches, und Bain weiß, dass er ihm für alle Zeit verfallen sein wird.


End file.
